Sultana Dilruba
Sultana Dilruba is an Ottoman princess, She is the quite distanced daughter of Ottoman Sultan Suleiman the Magnificent (reason: her mother) and one of his legal wives, Sultana Halime. She is one of the most powerful imperial princesses in Ottoman history and is one of the prominent figures of the Sultanate of Women. She was born during the reign of her father, Suleiman the Magnificent. Her mother is Sultana Halime, an Abkhazian's orthodox Christians priest's daughter, who is the current Sultan's concubine at the time. her mother, Halime, was freed. She is the first daughter of the Sultan and one of the oldest. her mother Halime's love and life problems affect her a lot. Content: Origins/Birth, Family, Social Hierarchy/Social stratification or the Royal classification, personality family and many more Origins and Birth Dilruba is the first daughter of Halime and the Sultan Suleiman, next to Sultana Dilara, Yasemin Hatun and the Amira Aytaşi. when she was born. when she was born it was the hardest birth that her mother ever had. Name The name Dilruba means the One who steals hearts; beautiful, Heart Ravishing Social Hierarchy/Royal classification Sultana Dilruba in her name is, in fact, a Sultana or Amira, She has her subjects and she has her place. Dilruba is the first daughter of the Sultan making her quite special. She has her power due to being the daughter of Sultana Halime. She is the most powerful imperial princess and is one of the prominent princesses. This Sultana's hierarchy is justified pretty well. Dilruba has to bow down and obey orders of the Sultan. She has to bow down and listen to the sultana's before her like the Sultanate Şehrazat, Khadija, Beyan, Nahid Doran and her mother of course. She also has to show the respect to her older brothers al- umarat Mustafa, Mohammed, Ahmad, Saeid, Osthman, and Abdullah. Dilruba's subjects are quite well known who have to respect her and bow down to her.subjects are the Grand Vizier(prime minister) or other Viziers '''and some of the younger princes, like all the other Sultanas, She can command '''Agha's or officers and Pashas who are civil administrators as well as the rest of the maids of haramlek or women's quarter. She also commands Sultana's that are of lower rank to hers like her brothers or the Sultan's concubines and/or consorts. Dilruba commands her personal royal court. Dilruba's Royal Court: * Personal Maids: Yasemin Hatun, Meleki and Esma * Maids: 'Aceyla, Aisha, Jana, Maya, Gulbahar and Haida * ''Personal '''Security Officers/Agha: Aslan Agha * Personal Chef: Tatlim Agha * Doctor: Layla Khanim Family * Sultana al-Umm (Grandmother) * Sultan Suleiman and Sultana Halime (mom and dad) * Al- umarat: Ahmad, Saeid, Osthman, Murad and Abdullah (Brothers) * Sisters: Sultana Dilara, Yasemin Khatun and the Amira Aytaşi * Paternal Half-brothers, Half-sister: Al- umarat Mustafa, Mohammed, Selim, Bayezid, Jihangir and Sultana Miriam * Sultana Khadija, Şehrazat. Fatma and Beyan (Aunts) * Sultana Esmehan and Sultana Huricihan (Cousins) * Sultana Nahid Doran (Legal Godmother) * Sultana Huyam (Step Mother) Personality Dilruba is born as a middle child of the Sultan Suleiman and the first daughter. since Dilruba is one of the youngest daughter. her brothers and parents love her with all their hearts considering her the light of their eyes as well as they don't want her sad and comfort her. Dilruba is sensitive and warm, displaying a quick and delicate appreciation of others' feelings and enthusiasm, affection, and kindness with the tenderest of heart. Dilruba is always bubbly and cute but her mother impacted her cheery and joyful spirit with her problems.She doesn't like when someone is sad and tries to cheer them up. In some terms She is more like her mother than realized. Being quite the realist and, an idealist thinker. Dilruba sees things as they are, no sugarcoating but doesn't see the worse in people. She is independent, practical minded. she is quite ambitious, determined and sophisticated to what she needs to do. when it comes to the sultanate the personality of her mother sheds from her quickly as she is blunt and honest says things to the Sultanas without concerns for there feelings crossing the line a bit. this as well as the fact that if anyone messes with her they should watch out. Enemies * Sultanate: Sultana Huyam, Sultana Esme * Rüstem Pasha